1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing products from shape memory alloys, particularly nickel-titanium (Nixe2x80x94Ti) alloys such as nitinol, using injection-molding techniques. Moreover, the method relates to the molding of nitinol into complex shapes and imparting the desired properties of nitinol, namely shape memory and superelasticity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shape memory metal alloys are combinations of metals that possess the ability to return to a previously defined shape when subjected to an appropriate temperature. Although a wide variety of shape memory alloys exist, only those that can recover from a significant amount of strain, or those that generate significant force while changing shape are considered commercially valuable. Examples of such alloys include nickel-titanium alloys (Nixe2x80x94Ti) such as nitinol and copper based alloys. In the medical device community nitinol has received a great deal of attention not only for its shape memory and superelastic properties but also its biocompatibility.
Nitinol has two temperature-dependent forms. The low temperature form is called martensite. The martensitic form of nitinol is characterized by a zigzag-like arrangement of microstructure referred to as xe2x80x9cself-accommodating twinsxe2x80x9d. Martensitic nitinol is soft and easily deformed into new shapes. When martensitic nitinol is exposed to higher temperatures, it undergoes a transformation (sometimes called the thermoelastic martensitic transformation) to its stronger, high temperature form called austenite. The austenite form of nitinol is less amenable to deformation.
The unique properties of shape memory alloys such as nitinol, particularly shape memory and superelasticity, are inherent based upon a phase transformation from a low temperature martensite form to the stronger, high temperature austenite. This transformation occurs not at a specific point, but rather over a range of temperatures. The key temperature points that define the transformation, beginning with the lowest temperature, are the martensitic finishing temperature (Mf), the martensitic starting temperature (Ms), the austenite starting temperature (As), and finally the austenite finishing temperature (Af). At temperatures above Af, nitinol possesses the desired properties of shape memory and superelasticity. Moreover, the transformation also exhibits hysteresis in that the transformations occurring upon heating and cooling do not overlap.
Shape memory is a unique property of shape memory alloys that enables a deformed martensitic form to revert to a previously defined shape with great force. An illustrative example of how shape memory properties work is a nitinol wire with its xe2x80x9cmemoryxe2x80x9d set as a tightly coiled, unexpanded spring. While in the martensitic form, the spring is easily expanded and if a constant force is applied to the spring, such as a weight pulling downward on a vertically placed spring, the spring expands. But, when the temperature of the spring is increased above the transformation temperature, the spring xe2x80x9cremembersxe2x80x9d its predefined state and returns to its uncoiled state. This can occur with significant force. For example, the force could be enough to lift the weight.
The mechanism of shape memory is based upon the crystal fragments or grains. When the memory is set, the grains assume a specific orientation. When martensitic nitinol is deformed, the grains assume an alternate orientation based upon the deformation. Shape memory takes place when deformed martensitic nitinol is heated above its transformation temperature so as to allow the grains to return to their previously defined orientation. When this occurs, the nitinol xe2x80x9cremembersxe2x80x9d its predefined state, based upon the grain orientation, and returns to its predefined state.
Superelasticity is a second unique property of shape memory alloys. This property is observed when the alloy is deformed at a temperature slightly above the transformational temperature and the alloy returns to the original orientation. An illustrative example of this effect is a nitinol wire wrapped around a cylindrical object, such as a mandrel. When nitinol exhibiting superelastic properties is coiled around a mandrel multiple times and then released, it will rapidly uncoil and assume its original shape. A non-superelastic nitinol wire would tend to yield and conform to the mandrel. Superelasticity is caused by the stress-induced formation of some martensite above its normal temperature. Therefore, when nitinol is deformed at these elevated temperatures, the martensite reverts to the undeformed austenite state when the stress is removed.
Manufacturing of molded metal or metal alloy products traditionally has been accomplished by casting, powder metallurgy, or powder injection molding techniques. Casting involves the melting of the metal or alloy and forming the product in a mold or die. Powder metallurgy generally involves the molding of particulate metal, often by using die and piston compaction. Powder injection molding is a refinement of powder metallurgy wherein atomized or particulate metals or alloys are molded by injection into a mold. Powder injection molding requires smaller particulate matter than other powder metallurgy techniques and generally results in parts that have greater density.
Traditional powder metallurgy techniques have generally not worked in the formation nitinol products. To better understand the reasons for this, the importance of crystal fragments, or grains, need to be further considered. Grains are the fundamental microscopic units of metal structures. The arrangement and size of grains can have a major impact on both the desirable properties of nitinol and the ability to thermo-mechanically process nitinol so as to impart the desirable properties. For example, when traditional powder metallurgy techniques are used on standard alloys, the result is grains of a random orientation. Nitinol with this grain configuration does not have shape memory or superelastic properties. In order to impart the desired properties, cold or hot working must occur so as to align the grains in a specific orientation amenable to thermo-mechanical processing.
Casting results in similar observations and, therefore, cast nitinol does not have shape memory or superelastic properties. Casting of nitinol also results in enlarged grains. In order to impart the desirable properties into cast nitinol, cold or hot working again needs to occur so as to align the grains in a conformation suitable for thermo-mechanical processing. When typical preparations of nitinol, such as wire, are manufactured, a cast nitinol product is used that is then drawn or rolled so as to appropriately align the grains. Using these techniques, which are well known in the art, nitinol wire can be readily produced.
Because working is required to impart shape memory and superelasticity into cast nitinol, the ability to form complex shapes using traditional casting techniques is limited. The manufacturing of finished parts from nitinol has generally been accomplished by starting with preshaped, semifinished nitinol in the form of a rod, tube, strip, sheet, or wire. The preshaped, semifinished nitinol can then be cold worked to produce the desired object. A novel method for manufacturing shape memory alloys, such as nitinol, into complex shapes while imparting the desired properties would prove beneficial.
In addition to the drawbacks related to grain structure, another difficulty associated with manufacturing formed nitinol parts is the high reactivity of nitinol with oxygen. Atomization of nitinol complicates this difficulty by increasing the surface area where oxidation can take place. When nitinol reacts with oxygen, its properties can vary greatly. Partially oxidized nitinol has a differing transformation temperature, different sintering requirements, and may lack shape memory or superelastic properties. Additionally, partially oxidized nitinol may become brittle and difficult to work. High oxygen reactivity has limited the use of traditional powder metallurgy techniques on nitinol.
In addition to oxygen, nitinol can readily react with nitrogen, carbon, and other elements. Similar to oxygen, introduction of even a small amount of impurities from these elements can cause a change in the properties of nitinol. The most significant effect is changing the range of the transformational temperature. This can have an effect on the utility of a product. Reactivity with oxygen or other elements limits the ability to manufacture complex nitinol shapes using traditional powder metallurgy techniques. Application of current powder metallurgy and casting methods to nitinol, therefore, limits the ability to manufacture nitinol parts with complex shapes and then impart the desirable properties. A novel method for the manufacturing of shape memory alloys, for example nitinol, into complex shapes while imparting the desirable properties would prove beneficial.
A preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a method for manufacturing complex shapes from atomized or particulate shape memory alloys while imparting the desired properties of shape memory and superelasticity. An exemplary embodiment of the present invention includes the use of atomized nitinol to form complex formed nitinol materials that exhibit the desired shape memory and superelastic properties.
An embodiment of the current invention includes combining the atomized nitinol with a binder. The binder can help the atomized nitinol retain its shape after being removed from the mold and helps to reduce air pocket formation during molding. The binder comprises at least one substance including, but not limited to, wax, plastic, or surfactant. One skilled in the art would be familiar with developing an appropriate binder for use with most embodiments of the current invention. It is further conceivable that an embodiment of the current invention may include methods that do not include the use of a binder.
The mixture of atomized nitinol and binder, referred to as a feedstock, is used for injection molding in the preferred embodiment of the current invention. The feedstock is loaded into injection molding equipment and molded according to a protocol familiar to one skilled in the art.
In a preferred embodiment of the current invention, following molding, the newly formed material can be removed from the mold and subjected to at least one debinding step. During an early debinding step, some of the binder is removed, which open up pores for subsequent binder removal. In an exemplary embodiment of the current invention, an early debinding step may include solvent debinding.
After the end of early debinding, a second debinding step can occur in a preferred embodiment of the current invention. This late debinding step preferably includes heating or another debinding method known by one skilled in the art. Late debinding usually finishes the debinding process and results in the removal of some, most, or all of the binder components.
After debinding, in a preferred embodiment of the current invention, the process of sintering begins. Sintering, familiar to one skilled in the art, preferably includes the use of heat to close the pores within the formed material and increases the density the product. Sintering usually results in uniform shrinking of the formed product. One skilled in the art would be familiar with shrinking associated with sintering and would be capable of designing products while accounting for this shrinking.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention, after the formed product is sintered it can be subjected to thermo-mechanical processing. Thermo-mechanical processing includes mechanical working methods such as cold or hot working, and heat treatment. In an exemplary embodiment of the current invention, cold or hot working can occur in order to arrange the grain structure appropriately so as to make the formed part amenable to heat treatment. Most of the methods of hot and cold working known by those skilled in the art results in changing the shape of the area to be worked. For example, cold working nitinol wire by drawing results in transforming a shape with a relatively larger cross-sectional area to one with a relatively smaller cross-sectional area.
Heat treatment comprises the means for imparting the desired properties of shape memory and superelasticity into formed nitinol materials. Thermo-mechanical processing results in the appropriate alignment of grains within the microstructure of the part for imparting the desired properties. The preferred embodiment of the current invention includes heat treatment of a sintered, debound, formed product to impart desirable shape memory and superelastic properties. Alternate embodiments include heat treatment on products that may have omitted one or more of the steps prior to heat treatment. Additionally, in an exemplary embodiment of the invention heat treatment may be localized to a region of the formed product.